1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for folding cardboard boxes used to assemble a corrugated cardboard box into an assembled box shape.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a corrugated cardboard box is used to pack and transport articles. A corrugated cardboard box is effective in absorbing the impact on and preventing the contamination of the packed articles, and therefore is used in many distribution channels.
In addition, in recent years, reuse activities are flourishing for efficient use of Earth's resources. Also in the case of the corrugated cardboard box, in order to allow the corrugated cardboard box to be reused: the corrugated cardboard box is transported with the four flaps at end portions thereof folded in an interleaved manner; the articles are removed; the corrugated cardboard box is used again to pack different articles; and the corrugated cardboard box is transported again with the four flaps at the end portions folded in an interleaved manner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,178 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a corrugated cardboard box folding apparatus.
In the corrugated cardboard box folding apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a conveying device conveys a corrugated cardboard box to a predetermined position, and folding arms are simultaneously driven. The folding arms each push the corner of one end of the corresponding one of a first minor flap, a second minor flap, a first major flap, and a second major flap, the flaps forming the bottom portion of the corrugated cardboard box. Then a plurality of vacuum suction devices suction the corners of the other ends of the first and second minor flaps and the first and second major flaps to thereby form an interleaved shape in the corrugated cardboard box.
Further, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-278411 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a carton side-flap folding method and a carton side-flap folding apparatus that can fold, in a conveying direction, a side flap of a carton that is opened out of a predetermined range.
In the carton side-flap folding apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, on a conveyor installed approximately horizontally, supports are provided at predetermined intervals so as to support a carton that has, on at least the top side thereof, an opening portion with flaps and that has been assembled so that the opening portion is open, the supports supporting the carton so that the opening portion faces one side. In the course of the conveying, orientation correcting means are formed in the periphery of the rear side of the opening portion in the conveying direction so as not to interfere with the carton being conveyed by the conveyor, and change, in an upright direction, the orientation of a side flap, among the flaps, that is opened (turned down) outward from the opening portion. On the side of the conveyor, a tucker is provided that rotates in the conveying direction so as to turn down, inward to the opening portion, the side flap whose orientation has been changed in the upright direction by the orientation correcting means.